CATastrophe
by tineri talentati
Summary: At the beginning of a world meeting, Switzerland accidentally gets hit with a curse set by Scotland and Wales, who were playing a prank on England. Now he's slowly turning into cat (Or a Neko, as Japan would say) and is finding it harder and harder to keep the accident secret. What happens when a certain aristocrat happens to find out said secret? YAOI OF COURSE! SwisAus Rated M


**hello, and welcome to my story, darlings, I hope you enjoy! :-) Although, i'm not sure i like the beginning of this chapter all that much...**

**I own nothing from Hetalia. Or anything else you might think up.**

**Ideas for this story come from my twisted imagination.**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

Another world meeting. God, he hated these things more than spending money. Switzerland checked himself in the bathroom mirror one last time before grabbing his rifle, beret, and heading out the door, Liechtenstein in tow.

"What do you think we will talk about in the meeting today, big brüder?" Liechtenstein asked in her high pitched voice.

"Probably the rise in world debt, but Lord knows if we'll actually get anything productive done." He answered, flicking a bright blonde strand away from his face.

"Yeah...I wish we could all just get along." She sighed.

He barely stopped himself from laughing. The countries, actually getting along? That would be an absolute miracle.

* * *

After they arrived, Switzerland noted the countries that were meandering through the halls. Liechtenstein spotted Hungary and looked at him with a slightly pleading look on her face.

"You go. I'll meet up with you in the conference room. I have to organize everything anyway."

The look she gave him as she sped off made him smile slightly. He was happy that she was making friends, although Hungary's obsession over anime and something called "yaoi" made him a bit uneasy.

He made his way to the conference room, stopping just outside the door. Peering in, he realized he was the first person there.

He was a bit puzzled, surely Germany would be there by now?

His awareness went up slightly as he surveyed the room. He'd been there multiple times in the past, so why was it alarming him all of a sudden?

Shaking it off, he stepped through the doorway and suddenly felt something in the space preventing him from moving, like the air had turned into honey. He gasped as his vision blurred and his body started tingling painfully, similar to the feeling of your foot going numb. His body temperature shot up alarmingly, making it hard for him to breathe. He took a swaying step and the ground came up to greet him.

As he hit the ground on all fours, his vision fading to black around the edges, he heard the short staccato of two pairs of feet and a muffled voice.

"...Shit..." Said the voice in a lilting accent. Switzerland looked up slowly, his watering eyes catching the lush green ones of Scotland before dropping his head back down, "We hit the wrong bloke, ya stupid ninny!" Another, softer version of Scotland's voice spoke up.

"Well, who DID we hit, then?"

Scotland lifted Switzerland's head and surveyed him for a moment, "...Dunno. But the spell isn't working...maybe it won't work on him."

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Said the other, before walking up and looking Switzerland in the face.

"Oh, **Cachu***! You just cursed Switzerland, you idiot!" Said the man, who Switzerland determined to be Wales. "Are you alright, mate?"

Switzerland was about to answer when suddenly a sharp pain in his head made him cry out. He gripped his head involuntarily, groaning as the pain seemed to intensify. Wales watched him in alarm and sympathy, awkwardly patting his shoulder.

"W-what did you d-o to me?" He said through gritted teeth as his fingers clutched his temple, trying to get rid of the mutant migraine.

The pain seemed to be reaching its peak, and just when he thought he would go mad he felt something happening to his ears. He gasped as a fresh wave of pain hit him. Then he blacked out.

He woke a few seconds later to find that the pain in his head had dimmed to a slight ache, which felt like heaven compared to the hell he'd endured. Sitting up from his pain-induced crouch, he glared at the two countries in front of him.

"What the FUCK did you do to me?!" He growled, wincing as the pain in his head gave a throb.

"Ah, well...you see.." Wales stuttered.

"We cursed ya, accidentally." Scotland answered bluntly.

"C-cursed me?! How the hell do you curse someone by accident?! How the hell do you CURSE someone?!" He sputtered.

"W-well, the curse was meant for England. We were going to turn him into a cat, because he hates cats so much. We thought it'd be funny..." Wales explained, his voice withering at the look on Switzerland's face.

"You...turned me...into a CAT?!" He shouted, quickly looking himself over and not finding a single cat-like feature. Wales sheepishly pointed to the side of his head.

Switzerland slowly felt his ears, or at least, the space where his ears USED to be. His eyes widened as his hand instead found the base of a cat ear that had migrated to the top of his head. He couldn't speak, the shock was so much.

"Not ENTIRELY..." Wales said, "You only have cat ears right now, but my guess is that the spell isn't going to stop there. We were supposed to turn England into an actual cat, but since the spell was meant for England, it only seems to be HALF working on you."

Switzerland managed to stand up, gripping a wall to stay steady. He finally managed to find his voice.

"Well, can't you change me BACK? It is YOUR spell, after all!" He said, a look of murder on his face.

"No." Scotland said, "Not yet, at least. You seemed to have mutated the spell into something we haven't seen before."

"More like the spell mutated me. Are you telling me this is going to get worse?" He felt strangely calm, after being told he was slowly turning into a cat.

"Maybe...I honestly don't know. But for the time being, you might want to wear that hat of yours." Switzerland immediately grabbed the white beret he'd tucked into his jacket pocket and put it on, grimacing as it passed over his ears.

"Also, you were obviously in pain while the first trans-mutation was happening. That's because your body isn't used to having magic flow through it. Now that you've been through a trans-mutation, the rest shouldn't be as painful."

"Brilliant." Switzerland said, sarcastically.

Wales patted Switzerland on the back again, as did Scotland. Scotland looked him in the eye.

"We're real sorry about all that, I hope ya know. We'll be in touch to see if it gets any worse." With that they both left the room.

Switzerland walked over to a conveniently placed mirror and pulled off his hat. There, sitting on his head, were two fluffy cat ears the same color as his hair. They could almost be fake, if they didn't twitch or move, or in this case: flatten to his head as his anger and astonishment rose.

"**Mein gott**..." He touched one gingerly, yanking his hand away when it twitched. Shoving his beret back onto his head, he turned on his heel and quickly left the room. One thought continued to plague him as he walked among the other countries:

'What the fuck just happened to me?!'

* * *

**Cachu (Welsh): Fuck**

**Mein Gott (German): My god.**

**So, I hope you liked the first chapter! YAY, Neko-Switzy! You know you want one! Anywho, as the story progresses, yes he will be getting more cat features which include but are not limited to: A tail, claws, cat-like eyes, and maybe even whiskers!**

**Comment or PM if you want to suggest a cat trait he will get, or if you just enjoyed the story. I am open to criticism and story suggestions! Okay, it's been fun...OH and BTW Austria will discover Switzerland's little "oddity", and so will Leichtenstein, although I don't know in what order...**

**Who do you think should find out first?**

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
